


Trust

by neurotoxins



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Macro/Micro, Other, Smut, Vore, hard to do when you're so small but the element is there, kind of, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurotoxins/pseuds/neurotoxins
Summary: You were just trying to befriend Rasmodius, but it kind of went terribly wrong and left you the size of a shell on the beach. Your husband will save you, though! ... sort of. Gender neutral player/mind the tags





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my vore shit y'all, lmao \o/ was feeling gay enough over Seb to write some fluffy vore with him (but also not gay enough to put this in the relationship tag even though it's an established marriage)... enjoy or don't

You’d sincerely been trying to befriend Rasmodius. How were you supposed to know that giving him a sea urchin would be the straw that broke the camel’s back after 12 other failed gifting attempts? It was purple and pointy, just like him, but he didn’t seem to appreciate the sentiment. That’s how you found yourself teleported somewhere else – the beach in the pouring rain, by the looks of it – and oh, you were also only about a few inches tall, judging by how gigantic everything else was in comparison. You didn’t like the way the seagulls were looking at you, inching closer and closer while you were running out of safe options to hide from the ravenous beasts. How far would you even get when your legs were this tiny, anyway? Your eyes darted to the nearby foliage. Maybe you could make a run for it and hide in there, but there might be something else not so friendly lurking around…

You were about to attempt shoving your head into the sand like an ostrich to escape your problems when the sound of crunchy, sandy footprints boomed behind you.

Your heart swelled in relief when you realized it was your husband. You screamed as loud as your tiny lungs would possibly allow.

“SEBASTIAN!”

Shit, he didn’t even notice… but he seemed to have scared off the seagulls, thankfully. Though you might have another problem coming if you couldn’t get out of the way of his feet in time. Thinking fast, you took a springing leap to the right just in time to avoid his steps, then ran after him and launched yourself at his pants leg. You tried screaming his name again with more desperation.

He seemed to have heard something this time as he stopped walking and looked around. Your chest was heaving, out of breath, but you tried to the best of your ability anyway, climbing up your now giant husband and still trying to get his attention.

Tears can’t help but flood out of you once you find yourself scooped into the palm of his hand, a giant pair of worried eyes looking at you.

“What happened to you?” he asked, concern and confusion making his voice tremble.

You explained everything, how you thought befriending the wizard would make things better for the farm along with just genuinely wanting to get to know the guy. How you seemed to give him all the wrong gifts each time. How he cast some sort of spell on you and you just woke up on the beach in the rain, tiny as the shell you found yourself resting on. The concern on Sebastian’s face dissolved into genuine amusement, and he softly chuckled.

“You’ll be fine. I’ll take care of you.”

You trusted him with your life. You would be fine if he said you’d be.

* * *

 

A couple of weeks had gone by with you trapped inside of Sebastian’s room at all times, always under his watch. You were going a bit stir-crazy with intense cabin fever. You were the bread winner (and maker) in this relationship. You needed to get back to normal and tend to the farm. Your crops were probably all dead by now. You trusted Sebastian, but he had never really taken over your farming duties before, so you had to assume the worst. That must be thousands of gold down the drain, at this point…

“I can see that you’re worried.” Sebastian’s voice breaks you from your thoughts.

“What makes you say that?” you ask, looking up to make eye contact. You couldn’t believe how colossal he was in comparison. Just a couple of weeks ago, you were a tiny bit taller than him…

“You haven’t stopped pacing for half an hour now,” he smiled down at you and gently raised his index finger, coming down to rest on the top of your head. He began to pet you. He’d never done this when you were normal sized, but you’ve really started finding it comforting and even expecting it from him lately. It seemed to make everything less stressful. You leaned into his touch.

“Can I see the farm? Is it okay? How are we surviving right now when I’m not out there? I _need_ to be out there, Seb,” you paused to take in a breath, mind racing. He started to frown. “You should take me to see the wizard. Make him change me back. I can’t stay like this…”

He stopped petting you. You were about to ask what was going on, when you found yourself suddenly scooped onto his shoulder.

“Let’s go on a little walk.”

* * *

 

You had to admit that you felt stupid for having ever doubted him. He had taken you outside for a walk around the farm, making sure you were tied into a strand of his hair at all times.

“I didn’t want to bring you out here, because anything could take you away from me at any time if I’m not careful, but… you have nothing to worry about, as you can see,” he gave you a warm smile. “I get up early every morning while you’re still asleep and take care of it.”

“Are you watering everything?”

“Of course.”

“… _Everything_?”

“… Yes, darling.”

“What about the pots? Have you been putting out bait too? Recycling? Mayo—”

You were cut off as he gently put a finger on your face.

“I said I’m taking care of it. You should just trust me.”

“I’m sorry… I do trust you, you know. I’m just worried…”

“Well, don’t be. I’m capable. I’m not just a basement-dwelling loser.”

His voice turned cold and you could feel a bit of tension as he moved to reach down into his pocket. You squinted when you realized what he was doing, fishing out a cigarette and a lighter.

“Seb… I thought you agreed to stop,” you said, any worry about the farm transferring to worry about him.

“I’m trying, but it’s hard… still need one every once in a while. Don’t nag me about it, it’ll just make it worse.”

You decided to drop it. Arguing wouldn’t solve anything, and it’s not like you could take the pack and lighter at your size, anyway. After his cigarette, he turned and walked back inside with you on his shoulder, burrowed even deeper in his hair to avoid inhaling any smoke.

* * *

 

You two decided to watch a movie after he finished doing work on his computer. You couldn’t help the sensations you were feeling, though, not able to pay attention to a single moment as you laid sprawled out across his bare chest, cheeks flustered as your “floor” moved up and down with every deep inhale he took. His warmth washed over your body in a comforting presence, and you couldn’t get enough of the way he smelled. You found yourself nuzzling your face into him every few minutes, cursing your small stature. You just wanted to touch him right now…

The vibrations from his laughter took you by surprise, and you blushed as you snapped out of it and turned to meet his gaze. Your skin was clammy and sweaty with need.

“Looks like something fishy is going on with my little sashimi,” he grinned as he stroked your face with a finger again. You attempted to groan at the nickname, but your arousal made it sound more like a whine.

“Maybe we should just keep you like this. After all, it’d be a lot easier to make you cum now, huh? Less effort on my part…” he trailed off, lowering his finger from your face to caress below your waist. You gasped and writhed beneath him, latching onto his finger and biting it to prevent an embarrassing moan.

“Now now, don’t hold back, darlin’. I want to hear your tiny little voice get as loud as it can,” he commanded huskily.

You had no choice but to obey, laying there as he did what he wanted to you. It didn’t take long for you to reach orgasm just by his finger alone, crying out and shuddering beneath him as you uselessly humped against his finger. He returned to petting you after that with a (thankfully) clean finger as you caught your breath. When you eventually felt like you could move again, you sat up, your peripheral vision catching the gigantic tent in Sebastian’s boxers. Forming an idea, you started making your way in that direction, balancing yourself as you trailed down his abdomen.

“Wh- What do you think you’re doing there?” he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. You heard him gasp as you lifted the elastic on his boxers, giving him a determined grin before disappearing beneath them. The musk hit your nose all at once, and you were officially in heaven as you latched yourself onto his dick. Maybe being so small wasn’t that bad after all if you could do this with him more often. The flesh came to life beneath you. You could feel every pulse from the hot cock as it twitched the more you touched it. You had your entire body wrapped around it as much as you possibly could, kissing and licking it anywhere you could reach. The moans and grunting you were hearing from outside of your elastic confinement were more than enough to keep you going, wanting to return the favor despite your size.

After around twenty minutes had passed with Sebastian’s cock still hard as a rock, however, you didn’t think it was going anywhere. You were still in heaven, but your husband had stopped making noises. You wondered if everything was okay… you should check on him.

“Seb?” you called out to the silence.

“Y.. Yeah?” he asked, breathlessly.

“Is this still feeling good for you? You stopped responding to anything I’m doing…”

“I, uh… I really appreciate the sentiment, but it looks like it’s just not enough for me. I’m just feeling severely blue-balled right now, to be honest.”

You had to admit you were disappointed and upset by this news. Looks like you couldn’t even give your husband a good sex life anymore at this size. You really couldn’t just stay like this.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I just wanted to return the favor, I didn’t mean to blue-ball you,” you whimpered. You felt like you could cry right now. Would you ever be back to normal? Would things ever be the way they were again? He couldn’t just take over the farm and watch over you for your entire life.

“Don’t worry about it, darlin’. I’ll just finish up on my own,” he sighed, fishing for his discarded pants on the floor.

“Seb, what are you-“

“I said don’t worry about it,” he insisted, another cigarette in his hand.

“Seb, please… You really have to be better about this,” you pleaded with him.

He made eye contact with you and paused, lighter in the other hand. He was leaving it unlit, and had his eyes trained on your form.

“Hm… I think I’ll just have to have something as equally addicting, then, if you ever expect me to actually stop…” he said with a gleam in his eye that you’d never seen before. Suddenly, you felt yourself being raised into his hand, confusion washing over you. What did he even mean by that? You tried to piece it together in your mind, when you noticed that you were uncomfortably close to his face. Pressed up against his lips, actually. You started to tremble and sweat immediately as you felt his warm breath wash over you, coupled with his soft lips resting against your body. It was comforting and arousing at the same time.

“S-Seb, ah, what are you doing?!” you asked the best you could around the mounds of his lips, when suddenly you felt them purse in a kissing motion. You blushed and wrapped your arms around them as much as you could, to feebly return the sentiment. He had to know what he was doing to you right now… You’d both discussed kinks with each other intensively, both fictional and nonfictional interests. You were proven right when he chuckled again and parted his lips, letting you simply fall into his mouth. You were too startled to do anything about it, suddenly finding yourself on his soft, hot tongue. You took a moment to gather your surroundings, heart pounding and dizzied from excitement. He was keeping his mouth open for you, so you could still get a good look inside. Pink surrounded you, along with pearly white teeth that could rip you to shreds at a moment’s notice, if he so desired… The power imbalance further dizzied you, the warm air beginning to make you lightheaded in the best way. You were in stimulus overload right now, but you never wanted it to stop. Again, you found yourself nuzzling into him, impossible to resist, arms wrapped around his tongue like it was the best thing in the world. It might as well be – it was your entire world at the moment.

“Like it in there?” Sebastian tried gently and quietly talking around you with some difficulty. When the only response he got from you was an ecstatic squeal, he chuckled and slowly started to close you in. You giddily laughed as the light slowly started to fade until you were completely trapped within his mouth, the teeth sealing you with a small _click_. You were having the time of your life as you laid on your back, sprawled out like you were making a snow angel. Every sensation was the exact opposite of snow, however. The temperature began to steadily rise, making you a bit disoriented as you were sensitive to heat. You found that you didn’t mind, way too happy about what was going on right now. The tongue undulated beneath you, rising to meet the roof of the mouth with you sandwiched in between. Sebastian seemed to take his time tasting you, reaching every inch of you that he possibly could with the occasional “mmm.” You didn’t know why, but knowing that he thought you tasted good thrilled you beyond belief. You wouldn’t mind staying here as long as he wanted you to…

* * *

 

Which, you suppose, was quite a long while. You didn’t have a good sense of time with most of your senses deprived, but it felt like hours. He’d roll you around his mouth, poking, prodding, and teasing you with his tongue. Whenever he felt you tremble, it seemed to excite him more, and the tongue would become even more rough against you. He never seemed to give you a break, either, pushing you inside the pockets of his cheeks and sucking on you like a jawbreaker. You could hear his humming he’d do when he thought nobody else was around, a melody you enjoyed and found rather adorable. He’d sometimes open his mouth to yawn, and you’d be pelted with a blast of fresh air and blinded with light. Whenever you caught glimpses of the outside world, you’d notice that he was sitting in front of his computer. The fresh air was admittedly a nice break from the smell of cigarettes and stale food. You could feel and hear every action inside of his body – even the gurgles from his stomach, signaling to its owner how hungry it was, seemingly calling for you… You gulped as the sudden danger of the situation became apparent to you. He wouldn’t do that to you, though… this was just for fun! … Right?

As much as you’d been enjoying yourself, you decided to remind him that you weren’t food. You broke free from the tongue currently wrapped around you and tapped on his teeth as if you were knocking on a door.

“Hmmm?” he questioned, holding you in place to swallow the built-up saliva around you and then sticking his tongue out.

You squinted, trying to adjust to the sudden light again.

“S-Seb… I get what you’re trying to do, and I’ve been having a blast, don’t get me wrong! Uh… I love you, and I’m really enjoying myself. B-But… You’re not actually going to eat me, are you?”

He didn’t appear to want to attempt talking around you again, so he pulled up the notes application on his computer and typed you something, pointing at the screen when he was done.

“I don’t know… You’re so addicting, could just eat you right up on the spot.”

Your eyes widened as you read his note. Sure, you had to admit this was hitting a _lot_ of points for you right now, but… you weren’t food. You heard him type again.

“Trust me.”

You were completely trembling at this point, but… you did trust him with your life, so you submit and cling to his tongue as he slowly dragged you back inside.

The first thing you noticed was that he wasn’t gentle this time. You found yourself suddenly pinned against his front teeth, tip of the tongue forcefully pressing into your body. You were already unbelievably turned on by this entire situation, but if that wasn’t enough, hearing and _feeling_ him moan around you took the cake. You could only imagine that he felt the same way, finishing himself off like he said he would earlier. He clearly wanted to take you into orgasmic bliss with him, focusing on your bottom half with his tongue. You writhed against the muscle, not holding back any moans and unabashedly cumming, _hard_ , all over it…

You hear him sigh, the type of sigh he only does when he’s also just had release. You lazily grin as you lay there, heart racing as you’re still seeing stars. You’re too dazed to even notice that he’s moved you to the back of the throat, and you don’t even fight back when he gulps you down with a loud, wet swallow. You’re squeezed down the hot throat, like a constricting full body massage, and empty out into what you can only assume is his stomach, judging by the splash and large opening you found yourself in. You could hear your lover’s heartbeat all around you, elevated from having just orgasmed, and you can hear the rush of air both enter and leave his lungs as he lets out a heavy, satisfied sigh. You bump around as there’s movement from him, probably walking from the computer to rest in bed.

Your bearings finally gathered, you reach out and massage the stomach wall, hoping that it may feel good to him. You hear him let out a rumbling sigh, and you know by the sounds of it that he’s pleased, so you continue.

“That’s it… Just put your trust in me and relax, and try to get some sleep. I love you.” His voice sounds distant and quiet, but you can make it out. You realize that you’ve spent nearly the entire day inside of the man you love, and decide there’s no better place to be but as close to him as possible. You drift off with a dreamy expression, knowing you’ll be fine.

* * *

 

And fine you were. When you woke up, you found yourself in Sebastian’s arms, back to your normal size, wrapped tightly around you and not letting you go anywhere. But… how? You shook him awake, his sleep be damned. You needed answers.

“Sebastian? Wake up. How am I okay right now? What the hell even happened yesterday?”

He lazily rubbed his eyes and yawned, catching a nose full of morning breath as the consequence of your actions. You felt a jolt of pleasure rush to your groin. You were just inside that mouth yesterday, and… it’d been amazing.

“Hm? Mornin’,” he grumbled, rising up in bed and pulling you in his arms again. “Heh, once I knew this was the wizard’s actions, I knew you’d be fine. He’s not an unreasonable guy.”

“ _Not unreasonable?_ He fucking shrunk and teleported me for giving him gifts, dude!” you exclaimed. “I’m never going near him again!”

“Mm… The shrinking was just an unfortunate side effect of the teleportation. Turns out, he just wanted to harmlessly boot you out, driven by the foul mood your terrible gift put him in, and he didn’t recite the spell completely right… apparently said ‘to whence’ instead of ‘from whence.’ I dunno, spells are finicky things,” he explained, arms still keeping you in place.

“If you knew I’d be fine, why didn’t you go to him and ask for him to fix this weeks ago?” you demanded, feeling your anger rise a bit. He just _let_ you be this size, knowing full well he could have fixed this a long time ago? What was his deal?!

“Well… I have to admit that seeing you like this is pretty much the cutest thing in the world to me. Not to mention I wanted to _try_ a few things with you,” a blush rose to his cheeks as he continued. “Plus, I thought you needed a break from things, anyway. You work too hard most of the time to keep us afloat, so I thought it might be nice to take the reigns for a bit. You didn’t seem to mind too much yesterday, right?” He was full on smirking at this point. You scoffed and shoved a hand at his face while he laughed.

“Bastard, I could’ve died!”

“If you thought I’d let that happen, you really must not have trusted me,” he said, smirk fading and tone heading a more serious direction.

“Wait, no, I do trust you… You definitely showed me that last night,” you said, face getting hot as you recalled what had happened. “But… on the beach, before you showed up, I could’ve… Seagulls. Bastard birds.”

“Mm… But you didn’t. Be grateful you decided to piss the wizard off on a rainy day, otherwise I probably wouldn’t have even been outside,” he admitted. You could tell you made his anxiety rise with “what-if” scenarios, and you apologetically hugged him tight. He sunk into your embrace, and you sat in silence with him for a while.

“… Let’s go befriend the wizard for real this time, have a nice chat over a cup of tea. This _skill_ of his, uh, may come in handy,” you dared admitting, not letting yourself meet Sebastian’s eyes. You didn’t need to look at him to tell he had a wide grin plastered on his face, anyway.

“Anything for you.”


End file.
